It Was Just A Little White Lie
by Toxxic-hugs
Summary: It was just a little white lie, that she told so he'd never know her true feelings. But she did like him...What will she do when she finds out he shares the same feelings?
1. So I lied

**A/n: Okay so I was totally writer blocked to my last two stories…Sorry…Another Moliver, I just can't help it. They just make a cute couple naturally, what can I say? Also I don't know how to spell Becca, so I guessed. If it's wrong please ignore it. A/n is going to be in bold**, Regular dialogue like this, _Notes or Thoughts in Italics_

Disclaimer: No, don't own Hannah Montana, do own mutant poking Elmos that will continuously poke all those who lurk until they review!

: Chapter One :\\

_So I lied? Does that mean that I should still be filled with these feelings…_

"Miley? Earth to Miley," a familiar voice said as she waved her hands in my face, interrupting me from my thoughts.

"Oh. Sorry Lilly, I guess I just spaced out again" I said, as I watched him approach hand-in-hand with Becca, green with envy is the best way I could put it.

"Hey Miles" he said with a smile as he and Becca sat down on the other side of the table, "Hey Lilly"

"Hi Oliver, Becca" I said trying to avoid his constant stare.

_Does that mean I will never be able to rid my thoughts of him…_

I poked at a determined not to be eaten piece of lettuce covered in thick white ranch dressing before stuffing it in my mouth with a cherry tomato.

Chewing it slowly I watched as the others began to chat about classing or something like that.

_Maybe I should be paying attention, they could be talking about me for all I know_

A somewhat familiar looking girl stood by Becca whispering something in an excited tone in her ear.

Becca blushed, briefly pecking Oliver's cheek before excusing herself to do…Well only she and her friend will ever know what…

_So I lied…Maybe I do like…Oliver…_

"You seem happy," Lilly said at the smiling fool that is Oliver.

"I am. Becca's great right?" he asked, running a hand through his long brown hair.

I tried to cut off my groan,

_God do I wish I could do that, just once run my hand through his hair…I hoped they didn't hear_

Biting my lower lip, nope, no one noticed.

"Yeah, sure thing Smokin' Oken" Lilly said with a grin.

"She has to be if she got the only ticket on the Olley Trolley" Oliver joked.

They both began to laugh, but Oliver stopped short as he noticed I hadn't been laughing with them.

_Darn_

"Miley? Are you okay?" he asked and I could hear concern in his voice.

"I'm fine. Just trying to remember everything for the quiz we're havin' today in Science" I said, chewing on my lower lip, as I combed my hair with my fingers out of a nervous habit.

Lilly kicked me, the pain shooting though my body.

_Lilly's known since I confessed my undying love, ha, for him after Truth-or-Dare at one of our study sessions a few weeks ago_

"Ow" I hissed, rubbing my ankle.

Oliver raised an eyebrow,

"You okay?"

_It was better when he was following her, well, me around everywhere. At least he cared what I really thought…Now it's all about 'Becca'_

"Fine and dandy" my accent thickening somewhat.

"Sure…Look I have to go, Becca said she wanted me to walk with her to walk with her to class, so I need to go get my books early. See you later Lilly. Bye Miley" he said as he dumped his unfinished lunch into the nearest trashcan and made his way down a hallway to his locker.

Lilly sighed,

"You really should just tell him, Miley, before it really is too late."

Miley sighed but nodded,

"I'll tell him tonight, I promise."

**XOX**

Preview for the next chapter:

"I think we should break up"

"Oliver? You okay?"

"So did you tell him?"

Tune in for more-For the entire chapter's content. Please R&R! Much appreciated!


	2. Becca Just Broke Up With Me

**A/n: This chapter is going to be in third person, because I wanted to focus on both Miley and Oliver at the same time. Thanks you to the following: Hannah Montana101, Sidhe-anomaly, I'llTAKEARIDEONTHEOLLIETROLLIE, Xtina73092, NarnianAslan, Sandylover, Iheartdisney128 for your totally supportive reviews! Sorry it took a little while for this chapter-I wanted to update my other stories first (I had already written this chapter right after the first one, but I thought I'd wait) Hope you like it**

Disclaimer: I do not own Hannah Montana, if I did Miley and Oliver would be dating

&&: Chapter Two :&&

"Oliver, I need to talk to you" Becca said as she closed her ugly orange locker.

"About what?' he asked as he leaned against the locker next to hers, arms crossed (**A/n: Mitchel Musso is so hott /drools/**).

She gave him a sad smile, as if she was feeling pity for him,

"I think we should break up. We just don't click, you know?"

Oliver remained silent, his eyes searching hers to see if she was just playing a joke on him.

"I'm sorry Oliver" Becca said after a few minutes, the bell signaling it was time for the class ringing over head.

She pecked his cheek as usual, before disappearing into the crowds that flooded the hallway.

"Hey Oliver" Miley said as she forced back the bile that arose in her throat as she had just watched Becca kiss him goodbye.

He smiled softly seeing his friend,

"Hey Miles. Where's Lilly?"

They made their way through the mess of bodies filling the hallway.

"She needed to do somethin', she wouldn't tell me what" she said, walking through the open classroom door before Oliver, taking a seat in the next to last row.

Oliver sat down beside her, putting down his books before running a hand through his hair.

"Oliver? You okay?" Miley asked.

He shrugged, "I'm fine."

The teacher smiled as she turned to face her class after writing the day's objective on the black board, "Good morning students. Now please turn to page 182 in your literature books. We shall be reading an exert from I know Why the Caged Bird Sings entitled Mrs. Flowers (**A/n: I actually read the story and Maya Angelou is a brilliant writer, but I can't currently remember if that is the right name of the exert**). When you finish reading, quietly, answer the review questions on the next page."

Miley opened up the book, taking out two pieces of paper.

She used one to cover the other as she wrote something on it.

Reading the long passage while she folded the note, careful not to be too loud, under her desk.

She looked around acting as if she was a spy on a special mission sneaking into an enemy's territory, to make sure no one was looking before tossing the note onto Oliver's desk and returned to reading.

Oliver's attention quickly snapped out of his thoughts as he heard the note land on his desk. Unfolding it to read,

(What's wrong Oliver? I know when something is wrong, and right now something is really wrong. U Know u can tell me anything, right?)

He picked up a somewhat sharpened pencil and began to write. He threw it back, quickly before returning to the work that needed to be done.

Miley stopped the question working on the question she was about to look up the answer for, as she opened up the note.

(Becca just broke up with me)

Miley had to forced herself to stop the smile that was about to break through on her face, but a knot in her stomach churned as she read it.

She wrote back, biting her lower lip as she placed the note on his desk, not afraid to be caught and have the note taken away at any moment just so he won't read it, as she finished up the questions.

(I'm so sorry Oliver…R u still going 2 come tonight? I wanted to tell u something, it's kinda important)

Oliver raised an eyebrow looking over at Miley smiling softly, before writing his reply and tossing it on her desk.

(Of course, Smokin' Oken always bounces back :P)

She smiled as she pocketed the note as the bell rang, signaling the end to the end of the class.

Someone poked her arm as she finally took her eyes off the leaving Oliver, she turned to see the smiling Lilly.

"So did you tell him?"

**XOX**

Preview for the next chapter:

"What do you think?"

"Truth"

"Ew, he's Jackson!"

Tune in for more-For the entire chapter content. (Mutant Elmos are watching you!) Please R&R! Much appreciated, five reviews will be rewarded with a new chapter


	3. Truth Or Dare?

**A/n: Okay to comment on some of my reviews (B/c I love hearing from ya'll)-**

**Hannah Montana101: Thanks, he is! He has the greatest smile**

**Xtina73092: 'Christina is the best writer in the world', you are a really good writer-/Tries to sweet talk to get another chapter added to Secrets Secrets Are Much Fun/ 'I'm soo bored today I thought I would update my story so people can read it!', b/c I really am:P. O and in the eighth chapter of your story-'Mitchel Musso Hotty Hot Hotty' I love the Emperor's New School! **

**Luvs-Mitchel-Musso: Thanks so much! **

**Jessie7403: Thank you! Well here's the next chapter, Ta Da /gestures with hands to add to dramatic scene/**

**LiS-iM a MoLiVeR fAn: lol, I do too. Elmo is evil though…Seriously don't look into his eyes 0.o…Thank You!**

**Iheartdisney128: Thankies, they were cute…But Moliver is so much cuter! **

**Sandylover: Yep, Jackson needs to be in at least one chapter-Not saying he won't be in others. **

**Wow that took up a lot of space…0.0…:D**

Disclaimer: Yeah like a fourteen year old girl owns Hannah Montana…Right…Of course I don't own Hannah Montana! But…/Sets Elmos loose/…Please R&R!

&&: Chapter Three :&&

Miley rolled her eyes, "What do you think?"

Lilly smiled as she followed Miley to their second to last class,

"Well you said something right? Because he was smirking when he left"

Miley's eyes sparkled, "Really?"

"Would I lie to you?" Lilly questioned as they took their seats in the class.

"No…I guess not…" Miley trailed off.

'I wonder…' Miley thought to herself as she watched Oliver came into the class just in time for the fifth bell to ring.

'No…He's Oliver, he told me he didn't feel anything…But if I lied…Than maybe…' her thoughts plagued her throughout the day.

"Linda, will you please shut up" Miley moaned as she put the large green bowl full of popcorn onto the coffee table, sitting down on the couch.

The beautiful, but quite annoying after a while music flowed from the Stewart's piano, where the very talented and smart Linda played from inside it.

Miley snuggled, hugging a pillow as she yawned, before grabbing the remote and starting the movie.

Jackson, being the chaperone of the night since Robby had to get up early the next morning to do some Hannah business, watched as his sister finally finished setting up for the sleep over.

A box of soda cans had been previously chilled by the freezer had been moved into the refrigerator, taking up most of the space.

Ingredients for stove smores cluttered the kitchen table, as well as a just out of the oven pepperoni pizza.

The large popcorn bowl had taken three bags of popcorn to fill it to the brim, and five block buster movies were stacked beside the DVD player.

"Lilly landing in 5…4…3…2…1" Jackson announced as the one and only Lilly Truscott rode her skateboard into the Stewart's house.

"Hey Miley, Jackson" Lilly said as she flashed him a smile as she set the skateboard in a corner away from everyone-Especially Miley seeing as she is accident prone-before sitting beside Miley stuffing her face with popcorn.

"Which mooovie are we going to watch first?" Lilly asked as she swallowed the last of the popcorn in her mouth.

"Grease" Miley smiled at her Lilly's eyes widening.

Lilly pretended to wipe away drool, "John Travolta in leather pants…"

Miley rolled her eyes as someone knocked on the wood of the door.

"Come on in Oken" Jackson said as Oliver stood in the open door frame (**A/n: Lilly didn't close it**)

"Hey Jackson, Lilly. Hi Miley" he said as he shut the door behind him and sat down on the other side of Miley, grabbing a hand full of popcorn and began to devour it.

"So let Movie Night begin!" Miley said as she pointed in the air to add to the scene, before pressing play and starting the movie.

"This is getting kind of boring" Lilly interrupted as Sandy helped Danny up from his fall after trying to impress her, "As much as I love Danny Zuko, the movie gets boring after watching it every Friday night for the last…Two months!"

"Well what do you think we should do than?" Miley asked as she hugged a pillow to her chest, as she looked out the corner of her eye at Oliver whom had an odd look on his face.

"Maybe-"

Lilly cut him short as she yelled, "Truth or Dare!"

"I don't think it'd be a good game with just three players, Lilly" Miley said as she rolled her eyes.

"Hello. I can play" Jackson said as he sat on the blue bean bag that he had brought down earlier, near the couch.

"That's four players, so there" Lilly said as she stuck out her tongue.

Miley rolled her eyes, playfully this time, "Okay. Let me go find a bottle"

She stood up from the couch, stretching her legs for a moment before going to search for a glass bottle.

Finding an old cream soda bottle behind the cups in the cabinet, "Found it"

Oliver and Jackson had pushed the table to the side, and the others sat in a crooked circle on the floor.

"Who's going first?" Oliver asked as Miley placed the bottle in the middle.

"I'm the oldest" Jackson stated, spinning the bottle before anyone could protest.

It landed on Lilly,

"Truth or Dare?"

Lilly looked as if pondering what to pick, "Truth."

"Who do you like?"

Her eyes widened as the question hit her, "I don't like anyone…"

"Come on Lilly, you can tell us" Jackson said trying to convince her into telling them who she likes.

"Well…ah…You…"she trailed as her pale face reddened.

"Ew, he's Jackson!" Miley said after a few seconds of silence.

"Hey!" Jackson said with a smirk, "What can I say girl's just love me"

All of them broke out in laughter, Lilly spun the bottle as the laughter finally died down.

It landed on Oliver,

"Truth or Dare?"

He grinned, "Dare"

**XOX**

Preview for the next chapter:

"No! I mean…Unless Miley is okay with this…"

"Oliver Oscar Oken! You better have a darn good explain for why you're suckin' face with my baby girl!"

"Daddy, it was just a dare. I mean it didn't mean anything…"

Tune in for more-For the entire chapter's content. Please R&R! Much appreciated! Five reviews is rewards with new chapter /Bribes lurkers/


	4. It Didn't Mean Anything

**A/n/Pats the heads of my tiny red minions/ Good work. Lol **

**XoJessicaoX: Will do. He is, I'm telling you it's the truth man it's the plain fact that he goes into people's houses at night and tries to steal your soul…0.o…**

**LiS-iM a MoLiVeR fAn: Ek! Okay!**

**JustLikeKindergarten: Thanks, sorry but they are one of my favorite couples. Iluvwoodstock: O. K!**

**Sandylover: You'll see it in a second, lol**

**Luvs-Mitchel-Musso: lol Okay /Gives chocolate to Elmos, they slowly calm down munching away, content with not having to chase being around poking them/**

**Jessie7403: Lol, I don't like to be a reader and see cliffhangers it like watching a movie and a commercial popping up, but its O so much fun to be the writer and leave cliffhangers.**

**Iheartdisney120: Thankies**

**Okay this is the revised chapter Four, because I realized the kiss was way too short-And I was short of rushing the whole scene. Sorry for another short chapter!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Hannah Montana or the movie Grease (Sorry forgot to put that in the last chapter), but I do own this story plot

&&: Chapter Four :&&

"I dare you to kiss Miley. On the lips" Lilly said with a secret smirk, trying to keep from laughing at the look on my face.

_Oh my gawd, Lilly! I'm going to kill you! _

"No! I mean…Unless Miley is okay with this…" Oliver said after a second, a blank expression on his face.

_What does he mean okay? It's totally perfectly absolutely fine with me! He doesn't even have to ask!_

"Ah…" was all I managed to get out.

"No way, she's my little sister!" Jackson protested.

_Grr! Shut up Jackson!_

"If you don't than you have to do an even harder dare" Lilly interrupted, pointing out the obvious.

"Are you okay with this?" Oliver asked, I glued my eyes to his to try to figure out he felt about this.

"It's fine, I guess" I said, unsure if he was okay with this.

He leaned in, his lips gently pressing against mine.

I felt myself melt.

I closed my eyes and returned the kiss, feeling his arms warp around me to bring me closer to him.

My fingers combed through his hair, as I deepened the kiss-Nibbling on his lower lip.

_I can't believe this is happening! I'll have to thank Lilly later!_

"Oliver Oscar Oken! You better have a darn good explain for why you're suckin' face with my baby girl!" my father's voice barked as he stood in the doorway of the house, his face red with anger.

"I…ah…" Oliver said, in shock at both my earlier action and my dad's reaction.

**"I…ah…What!**" he shouted, as he made his way towards us, towering Oliver.

"Dad" I said in a near whisper voice, I swear I've never seen him this angry before, ever.

"**Oliver you little punk I should have known. Get out, get out of my house!**" my dad bellowed as he pointed to the open door.

"Daddy, it was just a dare," I shouted to get his attention, "I mean it didn't mean anything…"

_This is what I get for a little white lie, just more lies._

His face softened, and his hand fell to his side, "Oh…I'm sorry…I just assumed…"

"It's all my fault Mr. Stewart. I dared him" Lilly blurted.

"It's okay. I think I should go any way" Oliver said as he got up, grabbing his back pack before he left not bothering to tell anyone good-bye.

_Oliver, don't go! Please don't go!_

"Oliver! Wait" I said as I sprung up, running after him.

"What do you want?" he snapped, his tone very unlike him that it stopped me dead in my tracks.

**XOX  
**"You said 'It didn't mean anything'"

"He just sort of ran off…"

"I'm sorry bud"

Tune in for more-For the entire chapter's content. Please R&R! Much appreciated/Bribes again/ Five reviews is rewarded with a new chapter!


	5. He hates ME

**A/n: I hope ya'll like this chapter. Sorry I kind of rushed everything in this chapter, but it would have been really long if I wouldn't have had it like this. And thank you, Gracias, Merci for all the reviews! Claps Yay Me**

Disclaimer/Cry/ Why, do you have to keep bringing this up/Rolls eyes/ Like I own Hannah Montana, yeah right, Disney owns it-And your fascination of it. Nor do I own the phrase Yay Me. O and I don't own the following: Grease, When A Stranger Calls, or the Chocolate /sigh/

&&: Chapter Five :&&

"Oliver, what's wrong?" I said, my accent thickening, as he glared at me with such fiery that it made a chill run down my spine.

"You said 'It didn't mean anything'" he said bitterly, "Maybe it didn't mean anything to you, but it did to me."

_Wait, did he just say what I thought I heard him say?_

"But Oliver, it does mean some-"

He cut me off, "Forget it. Oliver Out"

_But it did! It did mean something, but my dad would have never let me see you again if I hadn't said it_

He put up his right hand in a Talk-To-The-Hand gesture and stormed away, hands stuffed in the pockets of his denim shorts.

"Oliver..."I trailed off as I watched him slowly fade into the darkness of the night.

I walked back to the house, hot tears streaming down my face, walking straight past my family and Lilly and up the stair to my room.

I didn't bother to close the door, but fell into the covers, crying as if my heart was broken...And in a way, it was...

Lilly knocked softly at the frame of my door, "Can I come in?"

"You're goin' to anyways, aren't you" I said as I sat up, trying to wipe away the still trailing down my face tears.

She smiled weakly as she sat beside me, brushing the hair from my face that was stuck to my face by the dried tears.

"What happened Miley?" she asked after a few seconds of silence, my tears dissolving into harsh hiccups.

"He just sort of ran off..." I said between hiccups, out of the corner of my eye I could see my dad in the doorway, his said all that needed to be said,

"I'm sorry bud."

I glared at him for a minute, trying to vent out all of my angry feelings at him, but after a while I stopped and began to cry again.

"What am I goin' do? He hates me" I cried, lying back down in blankets, letting my pillows snuffle my loud sobs.

Lilly rubbed my back cooing, "It's Miley...It's okay"

_He hates me...I can't believe I just ruined another chance to tell him how my true feelings. But I had to tell my dad that! I had too! Why didn't he understand? Didn't he see why I did it?_

I had managed to stop crying, trying to steady my quivering voice, "I'm okay...Do you want to watch When A Stranger Calls?"

We shared a small smile as we remembered when we went to see the movie in theatres, laughing at the shrieks of people frightened in front of us, but then later on we stayed up the whole night watching cartoons to try to forget the movie.

"Sure, "she said with a soft smile, before hoping off my bed and running off to the hallway closet to get some blankets for us to lie on.

She tossed me to a heavy comforter, as we made our way down the stairs after warping the blankets around us.

Unsuccessfully trying to the sit on the couch, we settled on the floor.

I wormed a hand out of the bulk the blanket before switching the movie form Grease to When A Stranger Calls, grabbing the remote as I sat with my back to the couch.

We stayed up until early morning, eyes glued on the movie, but subconsciously all I could think of was Oliver and the look of hurt on his face when he had left the house.

Lilly feel asleep right afterwards, but I couldn't sleep.

_He hates me. He hates me. Maybe I should call him..._

I restlessly tossed and turned, until I made up my mind that I would call him-Just to make sure he was okay. Untangling myself from the cover, I crept upstairs to my room.

Silently closed the door, and raided my purse for the Hannah phone. Sitting on my bed as I dialed his number with shaky hands.

As the phone rang, I glanced at the clock hoping he'd be awake this early, the digital red numbers blinking 6:00.

"Hello" his voice said groggily through my brand new black LG8500 Chocolate Verizon Wireless cell phone.

"Oliver, I just wanted to tell you," I began.

**XOX**

Preview for the next chapter:

"I understand, that you don't feel that way…It's okay"

"I'm sorry, Miles"

"Can I talk to you? In private?"

Tune in for more-For the entire chapter's content. Please R&R! Much appreciated. Five reviews gets a new chapter!


	6. Aw, How Romantic

**A/n:P, My reviewers are so awesome-Thank you for all your support (Iheartdisney128, LiS-iM a MoLiVeR fAn, Bella, hmislife, iluvwoodstock, Oliver-Love, Olivermileylilyfeak, Xoxlildancer, and NarnianAslan), you guys rule! Sorry again for the rushing the last chapter, maybe I'll go back and make it longer anyway…Just because it's bothering me that it's so short when it has so much stuff in it. O and did you know that Miley Cyrus's birth name was Destiny Hope but her dad nicknamed her Smiley and than it eventually became Miley? I didn't, thank goodness for gossip magazines, I learn more stuff from them than school:P :D**

Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana, or Mitchel Musso /Sigh/

&&: Chapter Six :&&

"Miley?" he said, his voice sounded more alert, "Look about today…I understand, that you don't feel that way…It's okay"

"But that's what I wanted to talk to you about…Are we still friends? I mean I…ah…" I said, as I chewed on my lower lip out of a nervous habit, wanting so bad to tell him how I felt…But I just couldn't say it for some reason.

"Of course, Miles, we'll always be friends no matter what. I'm seriously tired; You know since the fact that it's way too early for the Triple O to be awake. I'll see you later, at Rico's like usual. Good Night Miley…I mean Good Morning" he said, I tried to utter the words I've been waiting so long to say as he hung up.

"I feel the same way…" I finally said, as I hung up. The silence filling me with terror as I remember the movie, and I made my way down the stairs.

Lying under the blanket, my eyes heavy and droopy from the lack of sleep all day slowly closed until darkness surrounded me.

_Its better this way…We can stay friends…Note to future self: Never tell little white lies, they just make things more complicated…So much more complicated…_

I slowly drifted off to a well welcomed sleep and began to dream of my only one true love…Oliver…

"I'm telling you, she'll wake up when she smells the bacon-Every one loves bacon" was the first thing I heard as I groaned into my pillow, before peeking out of the cover out to see who had awoken me from my peaceful, and Oliver-filled, dream.

Jackson stood over a sizzling pan covered in greasy bacon, talking to Lilly who was sitting on the counter.

Lilly rolled her eyes, "Jackson, you can't seriously think that she'll wake up after all the drama yesterday, for…A slice of dead pig!"

"Well if you put it that way…" Jackson said as he looked sweetly at Lilly.

I pretended to gag under the thick comforter, as I watched the two.

"Listen, since I get off work early…Do you think you'd want to go see a movie or something?" Jackson asked timidly, not daring to look straight in her eyes, but sneaking quick affectionate looks at her, while she sat silently running a hand through her hair as if it was a tough decision.

She grinned as she caught eyes with him, "Yes!"

Jackson smirked, leaving his bacon duties, as he moved to stand in front of her, their eyes staring at each other with such love that it made me somewhat ill…

_**If you wouldn't have lied, you could look at Oliver like that-Anytime you wanted. Because obviously he likes…Wait-LIKED you**. Shut up! I can't think with you, the very annoying "conscious", interrupting my thoughts every few seconds!_

They leaned in for a kiss,

_Aw, how romantic_

Was what I was going to say, but it came out more like, "Ew! Get a room. I don't want to see that the first thing in the mornin'!"

They pulled out of the kiss, and blushed as they realized I had seen the whole thing.

"Good mornin' to you too, Sleeping Beauty. Want some bacon" Jackson said motioning to the finished bacon.

"Duh! Why else would I wake up this early on a Saturday mornin'?" I joked, Jackson and Lilly trading a glare before laughing with me as I made my way towards them.

Getting three plates, we settled down to the meal Jackson had cooked up, and as crazy as it sounds it didn't look to bad.

Scrambled eggs on a large white plate sat in the middle of the table. French toast, bacon, sausage, and a bottle of ketchup surrounded it.

"So I can't believe what happened yester-" Lilly stopped as she looked down ashamed at her plate, trying to avoid my glaze, "I'm sorry, Miles."

"Lilly and me were watching TV. today and it said that Hannah Montana's song the Other Side Of Me, was the hottest song so far. And that the concert tomorrow is totally sold out" Jackson said trying to save Lilly from the I-Can't-Believe-You'd-Bring-That-Up look that I assume might have consumed my face.

I just nodded as I ate my food, listening to them idly chit chat. It wasn't long though before a quarrel broke out.

"Taylor is so a boy's name" Lilly snapped, as she crossed her arms, looking at me, "Right?"

"I'm not going to be no Taylor Montana, no way missy! That is a girl's name and I won't be humiliated by a stupid name like that in front of thousands of Hannah fans when ya'll introduce me. It's a girl's name right Miley?" Jackson bitterly replied looking at me.

I gave them both a Does-It-Really-Matter look before getting up and dumping my somewhat finished breakfast into the trash can and began heading up the stairs.

"Miley? Where are you going?" Lilly asked from the table.

"To go get ready, what else?" I said as if it was the most obvious thing ever.

_I have to tell him today! I will tell him today! I will! **Stop telling yourself lies Miley, you won't tell him anything. You'll go, see him, and choke. Just like always. **Didn't I tell you to shut up? _

I could hear them begin to argue as they discussed what I was exactly getting ready to do, as I changed from my PJs into an old yellow sundress and faded Capri's. Slipping my feet into matching yellow sandals, as I continued to debate with my inner self on what I was going to do when I went to see Oliver at Rico's.

I walked down stairs, weakly smiling at the two,

"Love birds, are you gonna come with me or not?"

_**You're not going to tell him. You won't because you're afraid. **Of what? **Of love**_

****Jackson nodded as he went off to get his Rico's Surf Shack (A/n: That's what it's called right?) shirt and Lilly put on shoes.

Jackson and Lilly bickered and made up, I don't know how many times, in the car before he parked it in parking lot.

They began to get out, meanwhile I stayed sitting, my heart racing a thousand miles per hour.

"Do you want me to stay with you until you calm down?" Lilly asked as I slowly nodded my head.

Dizzy, the world is starting to get all fuzzy, wow my head hurts.

_Snap out of it! I can do this! I can do this!_

The dizziness replaced by a trouble knot in my stomach.

"Jackson, you should get to work. I'll stay here with her" Lilly said in a maternal voice as she shooed him away.

"Miley? What's up?" she asked, and it hit me that I hadn't told her about my phone call to Oliver yet.

"I'll explain later, I promise" I said, I opened my door and stepping out. I shut the door, and began down the sandy beach towards Rico's, not bothering to see if Lilly was following.

I walked straight to Oliver, who smiled weakly, "Hey Miles"

"Oliver…I…ah…"

**XOX**

Preview for next chapter:

"Oken! Get your lips off my little sister"

"What am I going to wear!"

"You look…Wow…"

Tune in for more-For the entire chapter's content. Please R&R, cuz ya'll know you weren't expecting that :P, but I promise next chapter-She'll finally tell him. Seven reviews gets the new chapter!


	7. She Tells Him!

**A/n: So sorry it's taken me so long to write, but I've been busy with school, and than I went for a week, or almost a week, to Puerto Rico to visit with some family before my dad goes on deployment again for six months. Thanks goes to the following for reviewing for the last chapter:**

**Tiff, Morgan, XoJessicaoX,xoxlildancer,Jessie7403, Sandylover,Converse rok star, WeepingWillow13,Iheartdisney128,Oliver-Love,Just-Makin-A-Mess,and Houdinicat3. You guys rock!**

Disclaimer: Yeah, still don't own Hannah Montana…Duh!

: Chapter Seven :

"I feel the same way," I blurted out, he looked somewhat shocked by my words, and we stood-We'll in his case sat-staring at each other unsure what to do.

He grinned, and a wave of relief washed over me as I leaned in and our lips meet.

This time it wasn't as hungry, but more romantic, and the knot that seemed to have tightened ten times more over the past twenty-four hours seem to disappear in that instant.

"Oken! Get your lips off my little sister" Jackson's voice snapped as we parted and saw him glowering as he wiped off the counter.

"Ew! Get a room!" Lilly exclaimed, a large smile had been plastered to her face as she sat down on one of the bar stools, she had been trying to mimic my voice.

"So…" Oliver trailed off as he tried to think of something to say. His face scrugged up, all cute, in concentration.

"Oliver do you wanna go out tonight?" I said as I realized I'd have to make the first move if we were ever going to get anywhere out of the friend's zone.

"Sure" he said, trying to act aloof before we both broke down in laughter, meanwhile I saw Jackson looked sweetly at Lilly out of the corner of my eye.

"Hey, you can come on a double date with us. We're going to the movie tonight," Lilly said, her voice strong and clear but I could hear the silent nervousness in it.

"Sure" Oliver and I said at the same time.

Oliver looked confused for a second afterwards, "Since when we're you and Jackson a couple?" He made air quotations at the word _couple_.

Lilly and I shared a look of how slow is he, before I explained what all he had missed.

"What am I going to wear!" I exclaimed, rummaging through the Hannah closet.

Lilly rolled eyes, "Miles, you're gonna look great in any of these things, so just pick already. Oh…Can I wear this?"

She held up a polka dotted red dress like spaghetti strap shirt, I looked over for a second and nodded before returning to search for the perfect outfit.

"Miley! Oliver is here!" my dad yelled, as I quickly changed and looked in one full mirrors to check my hair.

"We're coming!" I shouted as I looked over at Lilly who had changed into the shirt, faded blue jean capri's, and red and white checkered vans.

She smiled weakly, and I could tell she was as nervous as I was about the double date.

We made our way down the stairs, angry butterflies fluttered as Oliver into view, sitting on the couch with Jackson, head turned to look at me.

"You look…Wow…" he said with an awed expression.

**XOX**

Preview for next chapter:

"Aren't you going to say anything about my clothes?"

"Oken, you better have her home by ten"

"There's something I've always wanted to tell you, Oliver…"

Tune in for more-For the entire chapter's content. Please R&R/Pets Elmos/Laughs manically/


	8. Big Head

**A/n: Thanks to all my reviewers for being so supportive, seriously, you guys rule! (DKD13, iheartdisney128, Omsicle, chaseandzoforeva, Nylovebaby, Alyssa the anonymous, Hannah Montana 101, SmileyMiley1992, and Converse Rok Star)**

Disclaimer: In the magical land of dreams I own Hannah Montana, does that answer you're question?

/Chapter Eight\

"You look...Wow..."he said with an awed expression as I stood on the last step of the staircase. I smiled, rolling my eyes, at his comment-Because I had made the chose earlier just to wear a plain white cotton blouse, with GAP dark jeans, white floral flats, and a tight bright red baby (**A/n: I don't remember what it's called when the hoodie only covers like mid-section, do you?)** zip-up hoodie.

"You're such a suck up, Oliver"I laughed, as I took my place beside him-as he was now standing, snaking my arm through his arm, and I wondered to myself if we looked like Dorothy and the Scarecrow off to see the wizard.

Jackson stood up as well, making his way toward Lilly. Warping his arm around her and grinned triumphantly as if he was the luckiest man-boy alive (**A/n: ha man-boy**). She elbowed him in the stomach, "Aren't you going to say anything about my clothes"

His face looked fallen, but he smiled as he realized she was just joking. And we all laughed, and my father popped into the room a camera at hand, "Pictures!"

"Dad!" Jackson and I yelled in unison. And my dad smiled as he snapped a shot, before putting the camera down on the small table beside the couch before he put on his "Serious" face.

"Oken, you better have her home by ten" he said in a deep tone, his southern accent really clear as he stated his order, "And Jackson, don't you go takin' Lilly home late. Ten o'clock on the dime you better have her home."

Jackson nodded with a content smile and we all waved good-bye as we followed Jackson out to his car. Oliver took the hint from Jackson, and as any gentleman opened the door of the car for me. He sat beside me, in the back of the car, Lilly sitting in the passenger seat staring at Jackson with this puppy love look.

As we drove, the soft sounds of the radio playing and Jackson and Lilly arguing in front kept me from being nervous to be sitting so close to Oliver as I was.

I looked into his handsome brown eyes, "There's something I've always wanted to tell you, Oliver..."

"What?" he asked, his eyes asking me to tell him.

"Well..." I trailed off and than began to smile, "Your head is really big."

He looked as shocked as Jackson had been when Lilly had told him to comment about her clothes, before we both broke down into laughter. As I took in deep breath trying to control my laughter, suddenly warm lips overcame mine.

A soft romantic kiss that only lasted a few seconds for we drew apart when we heard the, "AW! Look Jackson their kissing!"

We smiled at the amused Lilly and the angry looking Jackson, "Don't make me tell you twice Oken, keep your lips off my sister" he growled, but we all rolled our eyes as he pulled into the parking lot of the movie theater.

**The End**


End file.
